Scott's Unforgettable Birthday
by Sam1
Summary: Scott celebrates his big 30 with his brothers. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hmm, nope still don't own 'em.**

**A/N: I've been tossing this story around in my head ever since Potterwatch planted the idea. I figured that I could combine it with a story suggestion from Ambernine as well. As such they both should be credited with these suggestions—Potterwatch for the fishing/boating idea and Ambernine for the younger siblings' memories of Scott.-sam1**

Scott's Unforgettable Birthday

Setting down the huge hamper of food that Kyrano had prepared for a day trip on the open sea for the Tracy brothers, John wiped his brow. "That's the last of it." Glancing around, he lowered his voice, "Do you think he suspects anything?"

"Nope, and I think that the Terrible Two have been keeping him quite busy so that we could get everything ready." Shaking his head in wonderment, he chuckled. "I didn't know that Gordon knew so many useless and irritating facts."

"Shame he didn't apply himself as well in school. But then, he wouldn't be Gordy and things would have certainly been a little on the dull, yet, quiet side." Grabbing one of the water bottles from the cooler, he tossed it to Virgil before grabbing another for himself. Glancing at his watch, "They should be here any minute—"

"GORDON, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT IT IS AGAINST THE LAW TO WHALE HUNT IN OKLAHOMA!" Scott's irritation showed in not only the loudness of his voice but also the set of his shoulders and the really long strides he was taking to get away from his second youngest brother. "Why are you so insistent on driving me insane with all of those useless bits of information?"

"Gee, Scotty, I was just trying to share some knowledge with you," Gordon said, eyes gleaming with impish delight. "I mean, did you know that given their sheer volume, ninety-nine percent of the living space on the planet is found in the oceans. The average depth of the oceans is 2.5 miles. The deepest point lies in the Mariana Trench, 6.8 miles down. By way of comparison, Mount Everest is only 5.5 miles high? Seriously, that is mind boggling."

"The only thing that boggles my mind is the fact that you actually know that stuff," Scott retorted, seeing John and Virgil on the small yacht, he shot them a look that pleaded with them to help him.

Before either of them could say anything, Alan added his own knowledge with a wink at his partner-in-crime. "Betchya didn't know this; the porpoise is second to man as the most intelligent animal on the planet."

"Having heard the shit you've both been hammering me with for the last hour, I'd have to say that the porpoise is more intelligent than either of you," Scott snapped. Glaring at his youngest brothers, he held up his hand. "I don't want to hear another stupid or random fact from either of you the rest of the day. I want to enjoy a nice birthday trip out on the sea with my brothers. But don't think for a moment that if you continue to drive me apeshit that I won't toss your asses over the railing. Are. We. Clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Scotty," Gordon answered, grinning. "Just one more thing…People who laugh a lot are much healthier than those who don't. Some doctor found that laughing lowers levels of stress hormones, and strengthens the immune system. Six-year-olds have it best - they laugh an average of 300 times a day. Adults only laugh 15 to 100 times a day. Maybe we could get you to laugh more since you…um, since you're getting older and need everything that can be provided to help keep you healthy."

Alan burst out laughing at Gordon's insane remark that was sure to have some sort of retaliation especially since Virgil and John were glaring down at them as well as the angry tic in Scott's jaw. "Hey, Gordy, if I were you, I'd shut it before three big brothers decide to kick your butt."

"Get on the boat so we can go," Scott ordered. Figuring it was safer to comply than to further antagonize their brother on his birthday, Alan and Gordon hurried up the gangway and out of Scott's reach. "Virg, get us underway. Pick any course that you feel would be good. John?"

"Yeah, Scott?"

"Keep the brats away from me until their fountain of useless information dries up so that I don't have to toss them overboard and then have to explain to Dad why he only has three sons." Scott sat down and then leaned back on one of the lounge chairs on the deck, relaxing.

Grabbing his younger brothers, John dragged them to the cockpit of the yacht. "I know that we told you to keep him busy but I don't remember telling you to piss him off."

"Hey, we just kept him busy. You told us no pranks so we went with facts that most people don't know," Gordon retorted.

"That's because they don't give a damn because it's not something that they'll use at any given time except for in your case just for the simple necessity to annoy us." Virgil deftly steered the yacht away from the boathouse.

_A couple of hours later_

"Hey, Scott." John shook his brother's shoulder until he saw Scott's eyes snap open. "Lunch time and Kyrano really outdid himself. Gordon and Alan have everything laid out on the upper deck."

Shaking himself awake, Scott followed his next youngest brother up the stairs to where the three remaining Tracy brothers were sitting around the table, drinking iced tea or lemonade. "Have a good nap, Scott?" Virgil shoved back a chair with his foot so that Scott could sit.

"Yeah, I didn't realize that I was that tired," he admitted, sheepishly. "I guess that's why Dad let us have the day off together." Laughing and joking with one another, the brothers made short work of the feast that Kyrano had fixed in honor of Scott's thirtieth birthday. It was made complete with Scott's favorite dessert, apple pie. John had even remembered the ice-cream that had been stowed in the galley freezer. Pushing back his chair, Scott sighed in contentment. "I'm stuffed. And guys, thanks for planning all of this for me. It means a lot even if the brats had to drive me nutty as a distraction."

"We're not done yet, Big Brother," Virgil announced. "It's not every day that one of us hits the big 3-0. So, we all thought that we could, um, er—"

"Tell you our most memorable moment with you," John interrupted. "You have known each of us from the start so you have more that you can remember but we wanted to share with you and each other our favorite or most memorable event with you."

Scott's gaze shifted to each of his brothers, "But I haven't done anything other than be your big brother."

The younger four brothers shook their head in disagreement. "Not true, Scotty, you've been there when we've been bullied, upset, in trouble, or just because we needed your support. You cheered us on when we were in school and Dad would miss a meet or a recital. You've made as much of an impact on each of us as Dad and Mom ever had." Virgil twirled his glass around on the table while watching Scott's face. "We want you to know just how much you mean to us and share some of our favorite memories with each other."

* * *

**A/N: The useless facts that Gordon and Alan were spouting were from a useless information site that I found online. John's favorite memory of Scott will be posted soon.-sam1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It never changes…I'll never own the TBs because someone else has that honor**.

**So it Begins**

"Ascription, conniption, description, Egyptian, subscription, prescription—"

Simultaneously, Scott, Virgil, John, and Alan looked at Gordon in confusion. "What the hell are you babbling over there, Gordy?" Scott finally asked, confusion clearly showing on his face.

Leaning back in his chair, Gordon looked at his older brothers. "It's always the same…we take turns in the order of birth but here's a novel idea – let's start with the youngest and work up to the oldest for once."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Virgil questioned his younger brother. "What are you four-years-old?" Gordon glared back at him but remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest.

Knowing how ugly things could get between the ultra-competitive brothers, John quickly intervened before Scott's birthday outing could be ruined. "If Alan wants to go first, that's alright by me. Is that okay with everyone else?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Scott relaxed in his chair again now that whatever argument may have been had been diverted by John's quick thinking.

"I'm in the middle either way so it doesn't matter to me in the least," Virgil said, still watching his next youngest brother.

Shifting his confused gaze from his fellow prankster, Alan merely nodded. Seeing that everyone was in agreement, John spoke up, "Alan, you're first up." Settling back in his chair, John let himself relax while Alan tried to pick his most precious memory of him and Scott.

Lacing his fingers together, Alan rested his chin on them and stared at his oldest brother. The brother who in more ways than one had been a surrogate father after their mother had been killed. Not that their dad hadn't been around but he'd had his hands full with coping with the loss of his wife, keeping a business afloat in order to support his sons, and trying to be there for each of his boys whenever they needed him. Alan's expression was thoughtful and his baby blue eyes were shadowed as he tried to recall that most special moment between the oldest and youngest brothers of the Tracy siblings.

"Damn, this is hard," Alan admitted. "I have so many memories of me and Scott that it's hard to pick out the one that affected me the most." Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander back through the years. "We know that Scott helped all of us deal with Mom's death but I can remember a time not too long afterwards that I was able to better understand just how much Scott has taught us…

I was maybe six- or seven-years-old and another kid in my class who'd just moved to Kansas noticed that Mom never came to any school functions but Grandma was always there. It started out as little comments about how I was such a wuss that my own mother couldn't stand to be seen with me. I tried to pretend that what he was saying didn't matter but he was too ignorant to understand what it felt like to lose a parent. Especially at such a young age." Taking a deep breath, Alan tried to calm his nerves and continue with his memory. "It didn't take long for my temper to flare and one day on the playground after he, Jason, had kept up his stupid taunts, I drew back my arm to punch him. Only someone grabbed my wrist and kept me from hitting him."

"It wouldn't have done anyone any good had you managed to hit him, Al," Scott said. "He wouldn't have changed his behavior."

"I know that now but then I just wanted to make him hurt as much as he had been making me." Opening his guileless baby blues, Alan stared directly into Scott's eyes. "I'm glad you stopped me, Scotty."

"Why's that?" Scott watched his baby brother's tense posture and that he'd found out something about his elementary school nemesis.

"What's that old saying…'What goes around comes around'…Well, it's true because he lost his mom a couple of years later to domestic abuse. All the time he was picking on me, his dad was beating and emotionally berating his mom. In lashing out at me, he felt that he had some control over his life. That he had some say in what was going on." Alan's gaze softened for a moment. "I remember you telling me that sometimes you just have to look the other way and ignore the hurtful people that cross our paths every so often."

"Al, how did you find out about his parents?" Virgil asked, curious.

"Because Jason told me." Seeing the perplexed expressions on his brothers' faces, he added, "Agent 55, location Liberty, Kansas. He apologized for putting me through all that crap." He shifted his gaze back to his oldest brother. "I know that I'm hot-headed but I really do keep in mind what you taught me back then. I tend to wonder why someone is acting out before I go on the defensive. Thanks, Scotty, for teaching me that."

"Glad that I was in the right place at the right time then," Scott admitted. "Physical and emotional violence are inexcusable behaviors. I saw a lot of it while in the Air Force but I could never understand how a husband or a wife could supposedly love their spouse and/or children and then treat them in such a horrific way. I'm glad that Jason didn't perpetuate the cycle and instead chose to end it."

"You'll never guess who he married," Alan said.

"Probably not so why don't you just tell us," John replied.

"Abigail Jones." Alan looked over at Gordon and waited for the name to click.

"Abby?" he asked. "He married my old childhood sweetheart?"

"Yep, and they have a rambunctious little boy who is his father all over again," Alan announced. "I wonder what would have happened had you not shown up, Scott."

Scott answered honestly, "Nothing good, Al, nothing good at all."

* * *

**A/N: Due to Gordon's inability to behave himself, the order of which the brothers will get a turn to share his memory with the others will all depend on Gordon…unless I throttle him first. He's been bugging me all day and at the start of this update.-sam1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as the last two and will remain the same for the next couple of chapters.**

**Next Up…**

"I'm impressed for a couple of reasons. First, that Alan had a problem but didn't come to any of us for help, which we would have done in a heartbeat. And secondly, that Scott just showed up at the right time." John leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, staring at Alan. "That must have really made an impact for it to help you think before reacting in your normal hot-headed manner." Glancing over at Scott, he smirked, "Let me guess, your inner-younger-brother-in-trouble radar steered you straight to him."

Balling up his napkin, Scott launched it at the blonde in retaliation. "Why do all of you assume that I have some sort of built-in radar?"

A snort of laughter followed by several others made Scott look at each of his younger brothers. "Um, well, you do have an innate ability to show up whenever one of us is in need of your help or comfort," Virgil said, smirking. "Like the time when both John and I had to have our tonsils removed. I can vaguely remember waking up from the anesthesia and seeing Dad's blurred figure at the foot of my hospital bed, standing next to Grandma but it was you that I asked for. I wanted my big brother to make the pain go away. Before Dad could leave the room to get you, you came skidding up to my bed, stopping just short of falling on me."

"Yeah, and when I woke up, you were next to my bed, talking about something you'd seen on television about planets and stars. My first thought was, "He's got to start paying attention in class. He's screwing all the constellations' names up". But I felt safe because you were there."

"I intentionally mucked up the names. You had a harder time waking from the anesthesia and I thought that if anything would get your attention, it'd be flubbing the names of your beloved constellations." Scott sat back in his chair, arms across his chest, smug. "Just like if I'd goofed on Virg's favorite composer at the time."

Uncharacteristically, Gordon had remained quiet since Alan had started with his memory except for the bit about Abigail. Alan looked over at his next oldest brother and was surprised to see the hurt look on his face. "What?"

"I can't believe that you didn't come to me, Al," he admitted. "I would have been there for you so that you wouldn't have had to deal with that by yourself."

"I didn't want any of you feeling like I did. I thought that if I didn't say anything that then I'd have protected you from the hurt that I was feeling." Tapping his fingers on the table, agitated. "It wasn't that I didn't want or need your support but I just wanted to protect you."

"Shit, Al, you shouldn't have tried much less deal with that kind of crap on your own especially at that age," Gordon argued. "But thanks for trying to protect us."

Knowing that his brother understood and supported him, Alan nodded. "You'd have done the same for me. Any of you would have. And if you all remember, we made a pact as kids…mess with one Tracy and then you have four more to deal with." The five brothers chuckled at the childish pact that they'd made so many years ago but in truth still honored well into their adulthood. "Okay, Gordy, you were whining earlier so tell us your most memorable recollection of you and Scott."

"Watch it guys, he's using big words," Virgil quipped. "Are you by chance reading the dictionary again so that you can keep up with Brains?" Laughter rang out from the brothers even Alan joined in because he couldn't deny it. Each of the Tracy brothers were intelligent and over-achievers but Brains was in a league of his own. But it didn't stop any of the brothers from trying to keep up with him.

Once the laughter died down, John looked at Gordon, "You're turn, Gordy."

Tapping his foot on the deck, Gordon shifted his gaze towards Scott and the open sea behind him. "Al's right about trying to sift through the memories for the best one but I'm kinda partial to this one…

It was right after I came out of the coma and the docs were all adamant that I was going to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair with no hope of ever recovering even a little. God that sucked to hell and back to hear them talk about me like I wasn't even there. That I was just a slab of meat taking space on one of their beds." Gordon's eyes glazed over as he lost himself in that frustrating and painful period of his life. That hydrofoil accident had robbed him of his career with W.A.S.P. and months of his life that he was either in a coma or coming to terms with his paralysis. It was at that time all five of the Tracy boys were scattered around the States. Scott was stationed at Luke AFB, Arizona. John was stationed on a NASA satellite for his first assignment since completing astronaut training. Virgil was studying at the Denver School of Advanced Technology. And Alan was finishing up his high school education at a boarding school in New England. But once the calls had started coming in from their father all but John were scrambling to get to Hawaii. John was given updates about his younger brother's condition daily.

Mentally shaking himself, Gordon continued, "I overheard one doctor tell Dad that there was absolutely no way that I'd walk out of the hospital and that he should set about making our home wheelchair and handicap accessible for me. Since I couldn't move, I just laid there, trying desperately not to hear anything more. The person that I couldn't see from my bed had come down the hallway and all hell broke loose because he'd heard everything that the doctor had told Dad." Glancing at his oldest brother, Gordon flashed a small grin. "Damn, Scotty, you sure did tear him a new one and then wiped the floor with what tattered pride he had left."

"He shouldn't have discussed your condition in the hallway and he most certainly should not have done it within your earshot. You'd only been awake for two days and just how the hell did he know what you were capable of?" Scott's gray eyes flashed angrily as he recalled the despair on his brother's face when he entered the room. "I hated walking into your room and seeing the lost expression on your face. It was at that moment that I thought that I'd toss my career in the Air Force so that I could help you do the total opposite of what that stuffed shirt said."

"I know you would have, Scotty, but I'm glad that Dad talked you out of it. It was enough for me to know that I had your support and that you would never stop believing in me even when I was ready to give up. I was lucky to have each of you supporting and cheering me on but it was you, Scotty, who kept me going. Thank you for having faith in me when I found it hard to find the faith or belief in myself."

Each of the brothers had a sudden need to wipe at his eyes, complaining that something was irritating them. Clearing his throat, Scott tried to speak only to have his throat close up. After another attempt to speak, he managed. "You're welcome, Gordy, and for the record, I wouldn't have let you give up. Neither would have John, Virg, or Alan. You're our brother and we'd all walk through hell to support you.

But that doesn't mean that you can keep up with the ridiculous rhyming words when you want attention. Or that you can spout off all of those stupid and useless facts that you and Alan bugged me with earlier."

Winking at Gordon, Alan spoke up. "Not that Gordy and me think that you're slow but you did catch on that all those facts—"

"Were about the ocean or marine life?" John interrupted, grinning. Alan and Gordon had shifted their attention on him and failed to notice that Scott and Virgil had stood up until it was too late and they were lifted bodily from their chairs. Carrying the struggling youngest brothers, Virgil and Scott made it to the side of the anchored yacht and with matching grunts of effort, tossed them into the water.

Surfacing at the same time, Gordon and Alan looked up at their brothers and grinned. "Thanks guys! It's nice to see that you're always ready to put us in our element."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Gordy's memory is done. I'd like to thank those who've added this story on their favorite or alert list as well as those who review regularly. I love the feedback and reading what you like and any suggestions that are made.-sam1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See the previous chapters.**

**A/N: Just a quick warning some language in this chapter may be offensive to some readers. **

**Playtime and Driving Lessons**

"Why do we consistently fall for their schemes?" The three oldest Tracy brothers waited on the lower deck while the Terrible Two took their sweet time swimming to the rear of the yacht so that they could climb up on the platform and then finally onto the deck.

Shaking his longer-than-normal blonde locks, John put their failures into words. "It's because we're overindulgent when it comes to our baby brothers when all is said and done. We know that they're scheming but…" Shooting a glance at Scott, he continued, "It's like Scott and his overprotective nature, we can do nothing about it but accept it as part of him."

"HEY! I am not overprotective of any of you brats," Scott growled. He followed his denial with a light punch to John's shoulder. Who had immediately acted as if he'd suffered a heavy-weight pounding.

"Damn, Scotty, are you trying to get my editor pissed at me? Any serious poundings to my shoulders affect my ability to research and type the manuscript for my next book."

Instantly, Scott was looking at the faint red mark on his brother's bicep just as John had silently predicted he would. Unable to remain straight-faced, John and Virgil leaned against each other absolutely howling with laughter much to Scott's annoyance. And before either brother was aware that he'd moved, they were tossed into the ocean just as Gordon and Alan clambered aboard.

"Does this mean we get to go swimming again?" Before Scott could answer, Gordon glanced quickly into the water to locate John and Virgil before diving off the side of the boat. Alan was right next to him.

Leaning on the railing, Scott shouted down at his brothers, "I should leave your asses out there and go home to that delicious apple pie that Kyrano promised me for dessert this evening." If anything could get the Tracy brothers to move, it was the promise of more apple pie or food in general. They all had hearty appetites due to their active and demanding lifestyles.

"LAST ONE ON GETS MOLE CLEANING DUTY!" Virgil's shouted challenge had all four young men swimming as fast as they could manage to the rear platform. As expected, Gordon was the first one to clamber onto the platform and thanks to his interference, Alan was second. Virgil and John, with much shoving of each other, finally made it up.

"It's a tie," Scott announced. "But look at it this way, you'll have company while it's being cleaned."

"Bullshit, that's a load of crap," Virgil argued, good-naturedly. "John will go up on Five for his rotation and that's when the Mole will be used and then I'll get stuck cleaning it."

"Hmm, well, since you both tied," Scott replied. "John will have the honors the next time he's Earth side and the Mole is used. Is that fair?"

"Yeah, whatever," they agreed.

"Should have kept my mouth shut and not thrown out that kind of challenge, huh?" Virgil glanced at the astronaut, sheepishly.

"You know anytime a challenge is issued in this family it will be taken up," John answered, truthfully. "Next time, do me a favor, Virg…keep your mouth shut." Laughing the brothers sat down on the deck chairs on the lower deck so that John and Virgil could share their favorite memory of Scott. Gordon and Alan jumped up and climbed up to the upper deck to get their drinks before Virgil or John had the chance to start.

Setting down the various glasses near each brother, Gordon cocked an eyebrow. "So, who's going next?"

"Virg, you can go next," John said, patiently. "That way we continue to go in the order that Gordy whined about without any deviations."

Thoughtfully, Virgil looked at both Gordon and Alan before finally shifting his gaze to Scott. "Well, my favorite memory isn't as intense or emotional as theirs but I will never forget it." Leaning back on the lounger, the musician and artist of the family stared up at the clear blue sky as an ocean breeze rifled through his hair.

"I was almost thirteen and was following Scott around the farm as he did the chores Grandma and Gramps had asked him to do. One of those chores was to go into town and get some groceries that Grandma needed. Well, since Scotty had just gotten his license that year, I'd decided that I wanted to drive as well. I could reach the pedals, no problem and I knew the gears—"

"That's because you'd tried to dismantle the transmission by sliding under the truck so that you could see how it worked." John interjected, laughing at the vision in his mind of their grandfather coming out to his truck and seeing Virgil's jean-clad legs sticking out from beneath it. "What was it that Gramps said…oh yeah, "Boy, what in tarnation are you doin' under my truck?"…Man, Virgil jumped and Gramps swore he saw the truck jump when Virg knocked his head on the bottom of the transmission casing."

"Hey, whose memory is this supposed to be?" Virgil grumbled, good-naturedly. "But if you'll recall, Gramps sure did move when I finally slid out from beneath the truck, blood running down my face. His bellows for Grandma had Scotty running towards us so that he could take care of whichever brother had gotten hurt. He couldn't have run faster if the hounds of hell were hot on his heels." John and Virgil chuckled at the shared memory they had of that time.

"Where were Allie and me?" Gordon asked.

"Where else would you have been at any given time during the summer?" Scott asked.

"Oh, dumb question, huh?" Alan and Gordon couldn't help but chuckle at his dumb question.

"Virg, continue with your story," Scott said, encouragingly. He was not only enjoying the relaxing day on the yacht with his brothers but he was feeling nostalgic as the memories and stories continued. In truth, he'd been dreading this particular birthday because it was a reminder that his youth was a thing of the past. It also made him think of loved ones that the family had lost and the ones that were getting older, who wouldn't be around forever as he'd once thought. Not that Death looked at ages, he took who he wanted, whenever he wanted. Lucy Tracy was young and had five young sons who had still needed her but Death didn't give a damn about that or that those five boys would never be able to let their mother's memory go. Mentally shaking himself, Scott refocused his attention on Virgil.

"Anyway, I wanted to drive and somehow managed to talk Scott into letting me go with him after getting Grandma's okay. We made it to town and got the groceries that Grandma wanted without Scott choking the crap out of me."

"Why would he choke the crap out of you?" Alan asked. He and Gordon were the ones that the older brothers had wanted to choke the crap out of more often than not back then.

"Because I kept pestering him to let me drive back to the farm. All the way into town, throughout the grocery store, and then back to the truck. He didn't have a moment's peace and well, you all know how red-faced Scotty gets when he's good and pissed, right? That day, I managed to get him so pissed that he looked like he had a sunburn."

"You were giving the Terrible Two a run for their money that day," Scott agreed. "I never thought that I'd have been so pissed at you but you would not just shut the hell up about being capable of driving."

"Hey, all that badgering worked because you finally caved and let me drive home," Virgil retorted, grinning. "Anyway, I pulled out of the parking lot and onto Main Street heading out of town and yes, I was doing fine. It wasn't until we were on the back roads about five miles from home that I had a problem." Shaking his head with a huge grin on his face. "Okay, so it wasn't me who had a problem but I certainly contributed to it…" Laughter burst from him until he was doubled over laughing at the memory.

Scott groaned when he realized just what memory Virgil was sharing. "Don't think of going there, Virg, or your ass is going overboard again."

"This has got to be good," Gordon added, eyes lit up.

"C'mon, Virg, spill it," Alan coaxed. "You know that you can't just stop like that." John just sat there watching Scott's face and knowing that whatever Virgil was about to share was sure to embarrass their oldest brother.

Choking back his laughter, Virgil wiped at his eyes. "It was late afternoon and we're bouncing along the rough-paved road. And you all remember that there were quite a few bumps and chuckholes along the way, right?" Affirmative nods from his brothers, encouraged him to continue. "I was doing my best to avoid the biggest of the chuckholes but one of them was just unavoidable. I hit it and the truck jumped causing our big brother to knock his head against the door a bit. But even that was minor in comparison to what came next. I pulled over to check for damage to the truck after Scott yelled at me to pull over." Laughter threatened to interrupt the story again but he was able to choke it back. "Scotty, gets out of the truck and…" Doubling over, Virgil howled with laughter, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Damnit, Virg, it wasn't that funny," Scott said, grinning. He'd never guessed that of all the things that had happened to them that this was the memory that Virgil classified as a favorite.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Gordon and Alan shouted at the same time.

"When…I hit (more laughter)…the chuckhole, I also…hit a (hits thigh, laughing harder)…oh, gawd if you guys could have seen Scotty's face."

"What did you hit, Virg?" John asked.

"I hit…I hit a (even more laughter)…skunk." Virgil finally managed to say. "And…he stepped right on it…during its death throes…and it sprayed him." Wiping the tears from his face and trying to take a steady breath, he continued. "As soon as the spray hit him, he turned this lovely shade of green and hurled all over the skunk in retaliation. There was no way that he could ride in the cab of the truck or he'd have ruined the upholstery. Not only that but he was so ripe smelling that I was gagging from a good six feet from him. He climbed back in the bed of the truck and I drove the rest of the way home with the groceries in the cab with me so that he didn't contaminate them with the stench. Gramps saw us pull into the drive and came stompin' towards us, demanding to know why I was driving his truck. I saw his nose twitch as he got a whiff of Scott's newest fragrance and all he did was point to the barn." Glancing over at his big brother, Virgil grinned. "At least, Gramps never found out that I'd driven all the way from town instead of just after you got sprayed."

"That explains why Grandma kept going into the barn and why she had some of your clothes," John said. "I always wondered why she'd take your clothes to the barn."

"Gramps set up an old tub-like thing in the barn and somehow got heated water into it and then Grandma prepared an old-fashioned recipe that was supposed to neutralize skunk scent. I'd been sprayed but good and it took a couple of washings to get the smell from my hair and skin. My clothes and sneakers were a total loss." Scott shook his head and then glanced at Virgil.

"Sorry, Scott, but that one has just stuck with me and it never fails to crack me up every time I think of it," Virgil apologized, unable to hide his grin.

"That's alright, Virg, but I think that when each of you hit the big 3-0 then we'll have another trip down memory lane and as John said, I have lots of memories of each of you." Grinning broadly, Scott leaned back in his lounger as each of his younger brothers glanced at the other, worry written all over their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story and those who have added it to their alert list. I've really enjoyed the reviews and hope that those who have been reading and reviewing will continue to do so and that those who are reading will let me know what you think. Thanks again.-sam1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, it hasn't changed…I still don't own 'em.**

**A/N: Fair warning there is some cussing/swear words in this chapter that may offend some readers.**

**Sensitive Soul**

All eyes lit upon John as it was his turn to share his favorite memory and Scott had a feeling that it was going to be a humdinger of a memory. Especially when considering that John was the most sensitive and quiet of the Tracy brothers. Virgil was second when it came to being sensitive. The Terrible Two, well, everyone knew that they were caring and loved their family and close friends but sensitivity from either of them was a rare occurrence.

"C'mon, Johnny, you've had plenty of time to choose your favorite memory," Gordon coaxed. "Hey, Al, ya wanna bet that John has his memories categorized in his mind from least to most important and subcategorized by emotion?"

Cocking a blonde eyebrow, a slow, predatory grin spread across John's face. "Unlike Scott and Virgil, I have no problem with stuffing you in the head and barricading it so that you're stuck in there for the trip home." Shifting his gaze to Alan, "And if you think for a moment that I won't shove you somewhere as well if you help him, you're so wrong."

"Whoa, Johnny's gone and grown a backbone." Gordon was clearly enjoying himself and noticed that his taunts weren't being received the way he'd hoped.

Settling back, comfortably, on his lounger, John did nothing more than stare at the jovial red-head. Scott sat up on his lounger, ready to jump in and separate his brothers if it was warranted. A slight and almost imperceptible shake of John's head had him settling back as well. "Gordon, the backbone has always been there but let me clue you in on a little-known fact…I know your secrets and if you continue to annoy me, they will become public knowledge."

A sharp bark of laughter burst from Gordon's mouth. "Sure, Johnny, you know my secrets. Whatever, big brother."

"Hey, Virg, did you ever find out who snuck into your apartment when you were at Denver?"

John's sudden question abruptly put a stop on Gordon's laughter, causing the prankster to look worriedly at his older brothers in alarm. "Shit, how? When? Damnit, Johnny, I'm sorry and you are such an amazing big brother to have, ya know?"

"You frickin' shit!" Virgil lunged for his next youngest brother, who was unprepared for the attack. "Raven thought that I'd had other women in my apartment and dumped me. Now I find out that you planted those…things on and under the couch."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Gordon apologized profusely, "I was only trying to help you, Virg. The day before I snuck into your apartment, I'd been on campus searching for you and saw your-so-called girlfriend locking lips with…" Unable to hurt his brother, he shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"Don't stop now, Gordy, you ruined a perfectly good relationship for me," Virgil snapped.

"Fine, she was locking lips with another…another—"

"Damnit, Gordy, just tell him." Gordon shook his head and Alan blurted out the rest, "She was kissing another woman, Virg, and I don't mean in a G-rated way either."

At once, Virgil seemed to deflate before their eyes, his eyes showcasing the hurt and betrayal he felt. Not at his brothers but at Raven. Sure, he had heard rumors but had labeled them as such…rumors as in not the truth. Unfortunately, he forgot that there is always a grain of truth mixed in with the untruths.

"Virg, man, I'm sorry to drop that on you but I didn't want you getting hurt worse in the end." Gordon had moved next to his brother and Virg couldn't deny the truth that was clear to see in his eyes. Gordon hadn't tried to break up his relationship out of mischief but out of a sincere desire to protect him.

"Yeah, er, yeah, I believe you, Gords," Virgil muttered, still trying to absorb the unexpected bombshell that had been dropped on him. Trying to lighten the mood and erase the worry on his brothers' faces, he looked at John. "Alright, Johnny, your turn to share."

To his chagrin, John realized too late just why Gordon had snuck into the apartment. "I'm sorry, Virg and Gords, for opening my mouth before I had the facts."

"I guess that little lecture that I gave you when we were kids didn't take hold of those brain cells, huh?" Scott's expression was one of disappointment and John felt the disappointment radiating from his only older brother.

Shifting his gaze to the deck, John didn't say anything for several long minutes. "I never forgot it, Scott."

"Never forgot what?" Alan asked, curious. "What didn't you forget?"

John sighed. "When I was in junior high and Scott was in his freshman year of high school, I had a bit of an incident. One in which I had to be right and everyone else was wrong." Another sigh. "I ended up getting up close and personal with Colt Andrew's fist because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Several times, up close and personal." Eyes glazed over as he recalled that day, John continued in a monotone. "Unlike Alan, I couldn't fight back. Partly because I was afraid but mostly because Brady Andrew had my arms pinned behind my back so that I couldn't defend or protect myself. Colt hadn't taken to the idea that I corrected him in front of our science class. We were studying the solar system." A ghost of a smile flitted over his mouth before disappearing once again. "And well, I'd listened to Dad and his friends and had read all sorts of books that I could get my hands so I was pretty well informed. Unfortunately, Colt wasn't thrilled that a kid a full year younger than him dared to correct him. He and Brady waited for me outside the baseball field as I started walking home and they grabbed me, dragging me into the wooded area past the baseball field and proceeded to beat the hell out of me."

"How come we don't remember you coming home with any signs of being beaten?" Virgil asked, biting on his lower lip.

"Because I didn't come home that day until really late. The following week had been Spring Break and Dad had signed you and the Terrible Two up for a sleep-away camping trip. Scott had volunteered to stay home and help Grandma and Gramps around the farm. I had weaseled my way out of going on the trip. I'd gone the year before and hadn't had too much fun. Anyway, the three of you left after school on Friday." Another deep sigh and a swipe at his eyes. "After Andrews felt that he had made his point, he and Brady dropped me on the ground and with a parting gift of a kick to the kidney, they walked away. It hurt so much that I couldn't move. I guess I must have passed out because the next thing I can remember was feeling warm and someone lying next to me, holding me so that I wouldn't get any colder. Scotty had found me and was telling me that help was on the way and that I was safe now."

"How badly was he hurt, Scotty?" Gordon asked, quietly.

"Um, the kick to the kidney resulted in him pissing blood for several days, six stitches on his right arm, a slight concussion, busted lip, and some bruising along his jaw." Scott grimaced as he recalled the injuries that had been inflicted upon his younger and much quieter brother.

"John, how did Scott find you?" Alan's gaze kept darting between the two oldest Tracy siblings.

"His backpack got caught on the fence surrounding the baseball diamond and somehow one of his sneakers came off while the Andrews brothers were dragging him into the woods," Scott answered. "Dad was out of town so Gramps and Grandma were in charge of our care. And for a couple of "old" people, they sure did move fast when I called them when I'd found Johnny. They beat the ambulance and Gramps tore up the grass when he put his truck in four wheel drive so that he could get over the rough patches until he was just past the tree line where we were."

"Then what happened?" Virgil asked.

"I spent a few hours in the emergency room for observation and then went home where Grandma babied me for the next week. Dad even came home from New York when Gramps called and told him what had happened," John said. "But it was just before you guys got home that Scotty talked to me about what happened. I didn't mean to be a know-it-all and I never meant to embarrass anyone. Actually, I was surprised that I'd spoken up because normally I was too shy to participate in discussions much less correct something that I knew was wrong." Hiding his face in his hands, his words grew softer. "I only wanted to fit in somewhere but only found myself more of an outcast after that. I never really belonged to any social group during junior high and once I started high school, I was on the fringes of a couple of groups. College was a lot better because I was around people who had similar interests. But the place I feel the most at ease and I know that I belong is with you guys." With his face still hidden, he didn't see his brothers converge on him in a huge hug.

"That is the one thing that is indisputable," Alan declared, heatedly. "Tracys stick together no matter what. Each of us has an unfavorable flaw but the rest of us iron out that flaw to a mere imperfection that can be easily overlooked."

Chuckling, Virgil began teasing his youngest brother, "When did you break out the dictionary again, Allie? There were quite a few big words in that monologue." Instead of answering, Alan resorted to sticking out his tongue. "Real mature, Allie, real mature."

A hushed comment abruptly ended the jovial banter between the two. "I never forgot, Scotty. I learned that day that if someone gave the wrong information or answer then I discreetly approached him or her out of earshot of everyone if I felt secure enough. But I steered clear of the Andrews brothers." Blue eyes that were red-rimmed gazed looked at each of his brothers. "Even now, fifteen years later, the memory of what they did to me. What they were able to do to me, scares me. But it was Scott's solid presence when I came to that I remember more as well as his advice of either talking out of earshot or just disregarding the misinformation and moving on. I think that's probably why I chose not to become a teacher or professor. I don't want to be up close and personal with anyone's fist or foot again."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound much like a favorite memory to me," Gordon said. "More like a nightmare."

"It's not a favorite memory but it was definitely a learning experience," John admitted. "But in a way, it is a good memory because Scotty found me and instead of being bothered with me, he talked to me and helped me through the whole ordeal. He was there when I needed him, just as he's been there for each of us each and every time any of us have ever needed him."

"Geez, Johnny, that's pretty insightful," Alan piped up.

"I'll always be there for each of you, no matter what." Scott's determined gaze, shifted pointedly from one brother to the next so that each knew without a doubt that he had their back. No matter what, he was watching out for them. Just as each of them watched out for him and each other.

* * *

**A/N: This was to be the last chapter but Criminally Charmed encouraged me to write an epilogue. I should have that posted on Wednesday. Thanks again to all those who've been reading this story. An extra-special thank you to those who've reviewed or added the story to their alert list.-sam1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't and never will own 'em.**

**A/N: Some words or events in this update may be offensive to some readers. I felt it only right to warn you.-sam1**

**Revelations**

The five brothers looked at one another and realized just how close knit that they were. "Mom and Dad did a good job with us, didn't they?" John's soft-spoken question made the others think about the positive role models that they had in their parents even though Lucy had died so many years ago. "And Gramps and Grandma?"

"Yeah, Johnny, they all taught us the importance of family and the strength of such a tight-knit family." Scott didn't bother to try and hide his feelings for his brothers and the love and respect he felt for each of them sparkled in his eyes as he gazed at each of them in turn. "I'm proud to call you my brothers and never would I trade one of you…despite the annoying traits that a couple of you exhibit."

Chuckling happily, Gordon raised his glass of lemonade, "A toast to Gramps, Grandma, Dad, and Mom for raising us to care for one another and to close ranks to protect each other when called for." The gentle clink of five glasses tapping against each other tightened their bond that much more.

"For once, Gordy is right," Virgil teased.

Scott's eyes narrowed in thought and that slight movement drew John's attention. "Oh, shit."

Virgil looked at his next oldest brother in confusion just as Scott's grin widened to a full-blown smile. "Aww, Scotty, don't."

Perplexed at his older brothers' worried expressions, Gordy's gaze finally settled on Scott and he, too, breathed out an "Oh, shit" like John had done.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Alan had caught on and knew that Scott's smile didn't bode well for the younger brothers.

Still smiling, Scott set his glass down on the deck and sat up so that he could jump up at a moment's notice to escape his brothers if need be. "Today was the best present that any of you could have given me. But because all of you were here makes it the best present I've ever gotten." Swallowing over the sudden lump in his throat, he glanced down at his hands. "Sometimes I forget to tell you how much I love all of you." Blushing a bit at his sudden admittance, he flashed a slightly embarrassed smile. "Okay, enough of the mushy shit. I have something else I need to say…well, make that four somethings." Nervously, the younger Tracys glanced at one another while waiting for Scott to embarrass them just as he'd promised. Only he wasn't going to just wait until each of them celebrated their thirtieth birthday. "Johnny, I know that you _**tried **_to emulate me when it came to dating but getting caught in flagrante with what's-her-name in the barn by Gramps is so not something that I'd have recommended." A deep blush crept up John's neck and covered his face as his younger brothers howled with laughter…until Scott continued. "And Virgil? When you decided to cut school with Annie so that you could get her to _**'pose'**_ for an art project, you shouldn't have gone to her house. Seriously, Grandma was not happy when Mr. Banks came to the house, pissed as hell that he caught you on top of his daughter." This time only Gordon and Alan laughed. John and Virgil were oddly subdued and just a bit embarrassed that their big brother knew about at least one of their trysts. "Did you honestly believe that the CPR excuse would work when you were just as naked as she was?"

"You tried that excuse?" Gordon managed to say before doubling over, holding his belly as his laughter ripped from deep inside.

"Gordy, I haven't finished yet." Scott's reminder sobered the prankster just a bit. "Breaking and entering is a stupid thing to do but to break into a natatorium just so that you can go swimming is just…well, there really isn't a word for it. But I loved the excuse you gave when you got caught swimming laps…naked and drunk, _"Officer, I was just getting some laps in when an alien ripped my trunks off of me and then probed me with this thing…in my butt." _Gordy, how you avoided going to jail that night is beyond me but I'm sure that the cops thought you were hilarious." This time John and Virgil couldn't hold back, their laughter rang out uninhibited. Even Gordon joined in after a moment because hey, that story was damn funny.

"Allie's turn," Virgil said, wondering just what Scott had on their baby brother.

"Ahh, Alan, no matter how old you get, you're always going to be the baby brother and we all have material on you that is downright embarrassing. Like this particular memory…Before you ever confront a parent, especially our dad about certain 'reading' materials, you'd best not have admitted to acquiring said materials and using them for your own 'entertainment'." Stifling a grin, Scott continued, "And when Dad said you'd best get a handle on things, he didn't mean it the way you took it." A sudden silence was pierced by the uproarious laughter that followed Scott's final embarrassing revelation. And not a moment too soon as their watches all started vibrating.

"Boys, a call has come in. Return home at once." Jeff's voice was tinny coming from their watches. "You're all going out on this one."

"F.A.B." Five distinct voices responded as Virgil ran to the pilot's house while Gordon and Alan retracted the anchors. John ran after Virgil in case he was needed. Scott took the time to relax before he would be speeding to help those in need in his beloved Thunderbird One. He would be the first on the scene so his brothers could relax in Two while he was busy coordinating rescue efforts and gathering any and all necessary information pertinent to the rescue.

Humming to himself, he couldn't help but utter those infamous words that his father had said so many times since the inception of International Rescue, **_"Thunderbirds Are GO!"_**


End file.
